Eliesrana
History History specific to the god. Apotheosis, death, important events pertaining to the deity. Home The god's home plane and demiplane and any description of the demiplane. Relationships Relationships with other deities. Appearance and Emissaries Mortal representations of the deity and the prefered appearance. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Eliesrana General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy Detailed description of the clergy and how they worship. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience Dance in a random pattern beneath the light of the stars, trusting in the guidance of destiny. If no stars are currently visible, softly sing or chant all of the names of stars that you know as you perform your dance. Let your mind expand and turn your thoughts away from where your feet might land, allowing your steps to fall where chance wills. When the dance feels complete, cease dancing. Ponder the steps you took and the position in which you stopped, and consider what portents these subtle clues might hold for the future. Gain a +1 luck bonus of initiative checks and a +4 sacred bonus on Perception checks made to determine whether you are aware of opponents just before a surprise round. Boons Exalted #'Slumberer (Sp) sleep'' 3/day, silence 2/day, deep slumber 1/day #'''See through Dreams (Su) Eliesrana's blessing allows you to see through half-real and fantastical images. You gain a +1 luck bonus on saving throws made against illusion spells and effects and against dream-base magic (such as nightmare). This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess. #'Blast of Motes (Su) '''''Whenever you channel positive energy to heal living creatures, a shower of starry motes cascades over all of the living creatures in the area of effect. These motes do not impede vision or stealth attempts, nor do they reveal invisible creatures, but they infuse the targets with divine luck. Targets of this ability reduce any miss chance they face by 10%. In addition, when targets of this ability roll damage dice, they may treat all 1s as 2s. The motes and their effects last for 1 round + 1 round for every 4 Hit Dice you have. If you do not have the ability to channel positive energy, you gain the ability to do so once per day as a cleric of a level equal to your Hit Dice. but only to heal living ceatures. Whenever you use this ability, the beneficiaries are showered with starry motes, with the effects described above. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Madness Domain Category:Sun Domain Category:Void Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity